This protocol features a multicenter, multiple dose, randomized, double- blind design which will evaluate safety, tolerance, pharmacokinetics, antiviral and clinical efficacy. HIV-1 + males and females with a CD4 cell count of 0-300/mm3 will be treated with eaither DLV 400 mg TID plus ddL or with ddI alone.